


Break

by orphan_account



Category: Rocket Punch (로켓펀치)
Genre: Bim Bam Bum is a BOP, Brief mention of heterosexual sex, Ends in angst wow, F/F, Gay, I'm sorry if this is the first work for this fandom I've tainted it already, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Pretty happy up until that point though then it's tortured, Smut, Some angst, reflective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-07 13:18:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20817920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yeonhee open Suyun's eyes, but can't handle it when Juri gets back into the mix.Not based on any real events, just wild imagination.





	Break

**Author's Note:**

> Look I'm proud of this but also not so like sorry?  
I like the writing but also feel weird sexualizing/making up situations about real ppl and not characters but this idea hit and carried me like a freight train  
Nothing in this is real I just like how Yeonhee and Suyun look/act together and Juri seems...like Juri idk  
And yes I'm aware that unnie is also spelled like eonnie/unni/other versions but this is the version I see most often in subtitles so that's what we're using

It's Suyun, of course. She’d always felt something for her, and now it was just...there. They’d been warming up together, stretching partners, and Suyun stumbles into her. Her hands reflexively grab Yeonhee’s hips to stabilize herself and she presses into dangerous spaces. Yeonhee doesn’t do much better, face in her neck, one hand on her stomach and another on her collarbone. Two steps back could stabilize them, but Yeonhee takes one more and finds herself against the wall, rattled by the impact and the hands still on her waist. It had been _ so _ long and now Suyun was-or her thigh, really, was _ there _ and in the second where they’re frozen Yeonhee finds herself wanting to pull her closer. 

Then Suyun whips her hands and hips away and apologizes, arms shaking slightly and unable to look her in the eyes. Yeonhee pushes herself off the wall and squeezes the girl’s arm, not liking how she shrinks but forces a laugh and forgives her, ignoring the cautiously-surprised-and-uneasy looks and giggles from the other members. The next hour or so of practice is normal, working on harmonies and a few of the trickier dance moves. Sohee says something that annoys Yunkyoung and a sweater is thrown and their earlier slip is slowly forgotten. 

Then, on their final water break, a tug on her sleeve. Suyun is asking to talk to her privately and she agrees, reassures the other members that they’re all still on schedule and can leave a few minutes early and brushes off a staff member’s questions about why they’re leaving early. She feels Juri watching her-she never dismissed a practice early, especially without a manager’s approval. Yeonhee drives Suyun back with her, takes her into her room and they sit down. On the bed, still in their practice clothes. It’s quiet for a moment, then Suyun takes a deep breath and turns towards her.

“Yeonhee unnie…I…”

And before she knows it, she's ruined her.

Chest heaving, ponytail undone, lipstick smudged, whispered curses and nails clawing the arm that’s guiding the fingers inside of her. When she reflects on that first time, it feels like a blur up until the moment Suyun breaks underneath her. 

She knows that Suyun had kissed her first, flushed and sweet and almost afraid. Her room was pretty far from the common room, thank god, and she’d locked the door and put her hand flat on Suyun’s chest and held her down as they kissed. It hadn’t been slow and sweet like she should’ve made it; instead it was intense, rough, surprisingly tiring.

Suyun filled her in on some parts and even re-enacted some to kickstart her memory. She remembers Suyun moaning _ unnie please _ in her ear and yanking at her waistband. Moving limbs around until she could press between Suyun’s thighs and get those long legs to wrap around her. Remembers touching her, reciprocal fingers in her hair and on her waist, twitching at movements, the _ gasp _ that had come out of her, then the grip on her arm and back and head, legs squeezing around her-and then taking her fingers back out, walking them up Suyun’s torso and sliding them into her mouth. She’d loved that, enjoyed being pushed around a little and leaving claw marks down her leader’s back.

Yeonhee wanted to mark her too, wanted to stave off all the fanboys with their hearts set on her, but it would be too much to explain, to lie about. Explaining the scratches on her arm to the makeup team was already hard enough, good thing they didn’t need to see her back. Suyun's sweatpants were off, shirt pushed up but bra still on-Yeonhee had kicked her shoes off but nothing else. Suyun's hands seemed to be doing fine by just slipping under her clothes anyways. 

Suyun’s nervous to touch her but eager, so she gives her a generous amount of freedom as she starts to grind on the younger girl’s lap. Hands tentatively squeeze her breasts and teeth try to figure out how much pressure it too much. Yeonhee does a little adjusting, guiding, but is pleasantly surprised at the way Suyun handles her fingers. The moans are natural and Suyun doesn't seems to notice that she's murmuring praise with a dazed look but Yeonhee isn't going to stop her. She resists the urge to slide her tongue into Suyun’s mouth as she comes, settling for a mumbled _fuck_ and digging her nails into Suyun's scalp.

Yeonhee lays down on top of Suyun, reaching down to palm her stomach and sigh in satisfaction. She kisses her again, softly this time, like she should've been doing. The younger girl looks stunned, contemplative, but with a smile on her face. Yeonhee brushes hair away from her face, tossing her own over one shoulder.

"What are you thinking, Suyun?" 

Suyun glances down at her, hesitating.

"Why...why did we do that?"

Yeonhee freezes in near terror before relaxing, briefly closing her eyes before looking back up at Suyun. She's not fearful or angry, just...confused?

"Well, that's...I know that I did it because I wanted to. I like you, Suyun, and that was...good. Why did you do it?"

Suyun's cheeks flush and she shifts slightly beneath Yeonhee.

"You don't need to tell me, I guess, I just...we don't have to do this again or talk about it. I-I do want to know if this was something you wanted," she stresses, and Suyun covers her face with a hand but nods.

"I-yes, I just...I'm embarrassed."

Yeonhee smiles and sits up, watching one of Suyun's eyes open to watch her as she starts to pull her shirt up.

"You don't have to be, I've seen you in less than this. And you did well," she adds, winking. Suyun squeals in embarrassment and shakes her head, stilling when Yeonhee tosses her shirt away and pulls her pants fully off. 

"I'm going to go to sleep now, underwear only. Will you stay?"

Suyun takes a moment to look at her, and nods.

* * *

It’s been three months since that first time, and Suyun has gotten much more comfortable. With normal sex, that is, not this _ attachment _ she’s wearing, but Yeonhee had promised her something good in exchange for trying it out. She'd teased her all morning, bent over a lot and stood with her ass pressed against Suyun's front for the entirety of their schedule meeting. The wraps and costumes they were in made it appear less direct, but Yeonhee felt Suyun press back a few times. And this had proved to be an effective way to rile her up as _Suyun_ had been the one to take her hand and pull her away as soon as the team was splitting up.

“Like this, unnie? I don’t know how boys do it…”

“You’re already doing better, Suyun,” Yeonhee chuckles, biting her lip as the younger girl smiles in her peripheral. The bottle of lube she’d smuggled in slips off the bed as Suyun rocks forwards, still making small adjustments and sliding her elbows closer to Yeonhee's face. Yeonhee closes her eyes and presses her cheek against the pillow, trying to recall if the stretch had felt this good when-

_"Oh god-oh god, ugh, you're tight," he groaned behind her, and Yeonhee rolled her eyes. He was large and strong and considerate, she'd give him that, but his technique could use improvement and his stubble scratched against her cheeks. He didn't know her name either, she just said to not mark her and pulled her skirt off in the darkness._

No, it hadn't felt that good at all. Yeonhee considered herself gay, really.

Suyun bites down on her neck and Yeonhee grunts, pushing herself back. Really gay. Suyun had picked up the pace, one hand over Yeonhee's as she figured out a solid position and got into it. Moans were spilling out louder than she ought to let them so Yeonhee buries her face in the pillow, rolling her hips back slowly. She was still wearing a necklace, the metal stuck between her chest and the sheets and still cold to the touch. It was moving slightly, or at least it felt like that, and Yeonhee realizes that Suyun's moving against her _hard_ and she whines. A hand slides up her back and Yeonhee allows herself to be pushed down further, looking back to watch. Suyun's sweating, as she should be, face scrunched up in concentration and Yeonhee senses her shift in balance before the hand on her back moves down.

"_Mm_...yes...keep going Suyun, ah," Yeonhee groans, reaching down to encourage the hand between her legs. Suyun's starting to tire and Yeonhee throws more weight behind her movements, hearing the responding noise and responding with encouragement. It seems to work. She gasps in surprise when Suyun sits up on her knees and scrapes nails down her back, other hand still between her thighs. It's so good and Yeonhee lets herself relax into-well, as much as she can relax into it again.

No one had fucked her like this since-no, even...no one had made her feel like this ever.

“Suyun...oh _ Suyun_-”

Yeonhee pulls her close as she spasms and breaks, a firm grip on the younger’s hip to make her stop, stay. She does for the most part, breathing heavily against Yeonhee’s shoulder and pushing every now and then. Suyun's lips are on her jaw and she twists to catch her in a sloppy kiss, chuckling.

"Take that thing off so I can taste you."

Suyun's hair smacks her in the face as the younger girl moves with haste. It's cute, though the quick unbuckling and groan is more sexy. Yeonhee doesn't bother turning over, instead patting the bed next to her. Suyun lays back as Yeonhee gingerly shifts over to straddle her, exhaling into the stretch.

"Mm...what a time. Did it feel good for you?"

Suyun nods and Yeonhee kisses her hand before rolling her neck, one hand sneaking back. Her fingers slide in easily to the tune of a whimper and Yeonhee smiles. Hands grab her hips, already fidgeting as Yeonhee moves slowly. Suyun's so worked up already and she's really hoping she can make her do that little shiver and gasp that happens when-

"_Unnie_."

"Tell me when, baby."

* * *

She’d tried to tone it down, told Suyun they needed to rest up and be cautious since their debut was right around the corner. It wasn't like she wanted to stop, Suyun knew that, but it was getting risker. They hadn’t had sex in almost two weeks now, though there had been a make-out session or two. It seemed to be working, up until now at least, because here she was again, and this time?

This time there were three of them.

Yeonhee loved her group, all her girls, she really did. Suyun she liked in a different way, and it seemed to be unofficially known to the others. Yunkyoung was talented, Sohee was funny, and Dahyun had a stubborn cuteness to her that Yeonhee hoped she never lost.

But Juri...Juri bothered her. 

Not because she didn’t like the girl or because she, as the leader, felt threatened by this older idol, but because Juri was-she had _ something _ Yeonhee couldn’t...even after all their time together or maybe because of it, she couldn’t deal with it. She doesn't like to think about it. And she doesn't need to or even have the time to for that matter, not with the debut around the corner and her body getting used to this sexual drought.

Suyun seemed to be growing bold as well, though maybe her mind was just noticing everything more. Yunkyoung was next to them in the dressing room, hair in curlers, and her tall...girlfriend? Her _ something _ had leaned over and put a hand on Yeonhee’s thigh, asking for “a kiss for good luck, huh? Please, unnie?” Sohee laughed a bit, turning to bother Dahyun about why she wasn’t “being as adorable as Suyun” and getting a mumble in response.

She’s watching Suyun but trying not to seem like it-they have cameras on them, trying to get a good take for the _ Bim Bam Bum _ choreography video. They’ve done this dance dozens of times, ten in the last day, and Yeonhee wants to scream because Sohee had a misstep and Yunkyoung clipped Dahyun’s shoulder so that-

“Alright! I think...I think we should take a break,” she says suddenly, and one of the managers starts to shake his head. She gives him a slight glare and points out that it’s one in the morning and none of them had eaten in the last eight hours-they were all just going to get tired and more prone to missteps at this rate. The crew agrees with them and they’re allowed to return to their lounge for an hour with strict instructions not to fall asleep.

Sohee and Dahyun collapse onto the couch, making room for Juri as Yunkyoung, who somehow has energy, goes out to gather water and some snacks.

“Suyun.”

The younger girl pauses on her way to a bean bag and looks back at her. Yeonhee makes sure the others aren’t looking and bites her lip, offering a hand. Suyun seems to get it, taking said hand and allowing herself to be pulled from the room. Yeonhee doesn’t know where to go at first, distracted by the way Suyun keeps running a hand over her sides, but she gets them down a floor to the “backup dorms,” which were just repurposed storage rooms with shitty beds. Suyun pushes her down first, pulling at her floral top, but Yeonhee shakes her head and pulls the covers up.

“Get under and pull your pants down.” Her tone would sound a bit rude to anyone else but Suyun nods, obeying with a small smile. Yeonhee pulls their shoes off, parting her hair to the side before straddling her lover. Lover. That sounded...right.

Suyun’s hands slide up her back and pull her closer for a kiss, a quick one, followed by a more insistent grip and Yeonhee reaches down, slides a hand over her thigh-god, she's warm. The progression is faster, faster than usual, and it's barely been two minutes when Yeonhee slips her hand beneath Suyun's underwear, testing the waters. She get an enthusiastic response and breathy laugh and stiff groan of pleasure. She'd missed this and Suyun _clearly_ had as well, nails already scratching at her scalp and lower back.

Yeonhee ducks her head down, pressing fervent kisses again her neck, feeling worked up but knowing that they couldn't get carried away, they needed to look presentable when they got back and not be marked despite how delicious Suyun's neck was, had to be quick and she was certainly getting a reaction, but was it enough? Their shared frantic energy was helping but when Suyun suddenly froze up, it wasn't for the reason she'd hoped.

“Un-Y-J-Juri!” Suyun gasps, loudly at that, and Yeonhee feels a stab in her gut. _ Juri_, why’d she call Juri’s name? Why _ her_?

Betrayal it was, then, if Suyun was thinking of _ Juri _ while they-

“Wow.”

Yeonhee whips around, shoulders hunching on instinct. Suyun sinks down in embarrassment and probably fright, trying to clasp the covers over herself as Yeonhee removes her hands, staring this intruder down.

"What do you want, Juri?"

"Unnie..."

She rubs Suyun's leg, not looking at her. Juri's face doesn't tell her much but it's not like she'd tell on them. She wasn't a hypocrite, knew how hard this was-but Suyun doesn't know that, doesn't realize that, in a way, they're...lucky it was Juri.

Not that Yeonhee's going to thank her or anything, she wasn't a saint.

"I was just...looking for the two of you. Wondered if you came down here to take a nap despite being told not to."

_Lie._

"Okay, _sure_. We're going to finish our nap now, did you need something?"

Of all things to do, Juri _scoffs_ and closes the door, staring them down.

"I'm just...going to take a nap over here," she says, walking over to the bed next to them. Suyun looks away from her, hands covering her face but Yeonhee glares. They're maybe two feet apart and she feels the urge to cross her arms over her chest but that would be admitting her discomfort, her fear.

"There's other places to _sleep_."

"I want to sleep here."

Yeonhee wants to growl at her.

_A finger running over her lip, eyebrows furrowed in concentration. Yeonhee feels heat rising to her head and sinking to her-her stomach? No, not there. She shakes it off, lets out a deep breath. It’s enticing but fades, at least until Juri puts a hand on her neck-_

_Gasping and panting, much too loud for this small space-_

She doesn’t break eye contact with Juri, doesn’t tell either of them what she’s thinking. She's sitting back on her heels, contemplating breaking out into laughter and just letting it out until she can't anymore. But they have practice and she owes Suyun more and she can't give _Juri_ that satisfaction.

“Suyun.”

“Hm?”

She leans down to Suyun but still doesn’t look away from Juri.

“I don't think we exactly _owe_ her a show or anything, do you? Do you want to do anything in front of her?"

She hears Suyun's breathing catch, watches Juri's expression remain the same. It's not a no yet. This doesn’t feel real. Juri is in front of her again, in the bed, and there's someone half-nakedbut it isn't her, and the control...she has it. Or that’s just what she thinks because Juri smiles at Suyun and reaches out to graze the younger girl’s cheek with her fingers and Yeonhee feels confused. It’s deja vu but not because she certainly wouldn’t have behaved like that a year ago yet...a few tugs at her hand snap her out of the daze, a sharp inhale clearing her mind.

Suyun's there, nodding, she's beautiful, she's horny and clearly still worked up. And Juri's still just there. 

_“Yeonhee...what did I tell you about making noise?"_

_"Ah, I'm sorry...unnie, I'm sorry-"_

“Turn over.” Her voice is...odd out loud. Suyun looks confused for a moment, glances over at Juri and Yeonhee snaps. She grabs Suyun’s shoulder and pulls her away from Juri, flinching at the cry of surprise.

“I _ said-_”

“Hey!”

“Yeon-nhee, unnie stop-”

_“Yeonhee!”_

Juri’s tone and Suyun’s kick to her ribs make her gasp and freeze as the world jumps, then settles. Everything had moved. Juri was closer, one hand holding the sheets and one hand on Suyun’s shoulder protectively. Suyun’s arms are up and there’s wild confusion and fear on her face-and _ god_, Yeonhee put it there. She drops her arm, unsure what she was even planning to do with her grip on Suyun like that. Her chest aches.

“Yeonhee…”

Juri’s tone makes her bristle with-with anger, mostly, barely tempered by shame. She lets the weight rising up over her bring her head down, down to where Suyun’s knees are. The legs in front of her twitch as she puts her hands out, palms clasped together, almost praying.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t...that wasn’t what I meant to do. I’m sorry, Suyun.”

_ “I’m sorry,” Juri says, “I just-you seemed so stressed and I-I wanted to make you feel better,” she explains, and Yeonhee nods. _

_ “I d...I didn’t hate it, unnie,” she whispers, and Juri looks surprised. Yeonhee ducks her head. _

"It's okay. You-you didn't hurt me, I was just surprised," Suyun says, but Juri shakes her head. She moves forwards and Yeonhee hates that Suyun lets her draw closer but it's not like-

A hand touches her bicep and she tears away from it, stumbling off of the bed but catching herself. Her hair flies in front of her eyes and she feels manic as she pushes it out of her eyes, catching sweat on her forehead.

“Yeonh-unnie what’s wrong?” she hears. Suyun is terribly confused and Juri’s calm reassurance is only making it worse.

"Calm down, Yeon. Breathe."

_Yeon._

_"Yeon, oh-keep going, yes, you're doing such a good job."_

_ "You're being so good, Yeon...that's it, let me hear you." _

_"Yeon, come here. Mm, you don't want more?"_

"Don't-that's-don't call me that," she hisses. Juri nods once as Suyun pulls her pants back up, untangling herself from the covers. Juri is sitting next to her and Yeonhee knows that doesn't _mean_ anything but right now she's not the one in bed with Suyun, Juri is.

_If it wasn't Juri it wouldn't matter._ Even as she thinks it, Yeonhee scolds herself for her thoughts. _Besides, you're the one who got borderline-_

“She’s not yours,” Yeonhee says finally, and Juri seems to still. Suyun looks between them and Yeonhee swallows. “I-this wasn’t-you’re not going to do the same thing to her, okay, Suyun’s not-she’s-I’m not going to let you break her-her-”

"Unnie wh-"

“You know that’s not what I meant to do.”

“Bullshit!” Yeonhee screams and Juri blinks as Suyun pushes herself away from them both, eyes wide. “That’s _ bullshit_, Juri-sorry, Juri _ unnie _ I guess since we aren’t fucking anymore."

Suyun gasps and Juri exhales, staring. That gaze reminds her of so many things but right now it's just fuel for the bonfire.

"Am I wrong?" she shouts, spreading her arms. They're shaking. Her whole being is shaking, suddenly registering the adrenaline and the burning in her ribs where Suyun kicked her-she had to _kick_ her-and on her arm where Juri had touched her. She crosses one arm over her body, trying to protect herself from the eyes boring into her while also stabilizing herself. She was getting to worked up when _Juri_ was the one in the wrong here-

"Suyun, it's okay," Juri says suddenly, "she's not going to hurt us, but maybe you should step outside a second. Yeah?" Her tone is so calm, irritating-but Yeonhee agrees with her and nods quickly.

"She's...right. Please," Yeonhee says softly, wondering if Suyun would even listen to them. She'd grabbed her and...

Suyun obeys her-or maybe Juri, or maybe both of them-anyways, clearly torn and sending Yeonhee a worried look. The door closing breaks Yeonhee's seal and she smashes her fists against the bed. Of course it was Juri again, _Juri_ with her charm and knowledge and delicate grip-

"Of course I would never hurt Suyun, how could I-and _you_, I couldn't hurt you if I _tried_-" Yeonhee pants, feeling pressure rise in her chest, pushing and pushing its way up to identify itself as _fury_-

She shoves Juri in the chest, moves forwards and hits her arms, shoulders, torso with weak limbs, vision blurring. Juri's blocking but half-heartedly.

"Two years and _nothing_, not a single word about it-"

"For your own good, Yeonhee," Juri says, and Yeonhee hits harder. She catches Juri in the stomach and relishes the grunt but hates the expression of pain. It doesn't matter if that was true, Yeonhee knew it was true but that didn't-

"You stupid, rude, _uncaring_-why?" she yells, and despite Juri's iron grip on her wrists she thrashes, trying to give some of the pain back to its owner. "You just-you could've-anything would've been better, anything. It was so hard, _unnie_..."

Her volume has dropped against her will as she collapses against Juri's front.

"Why'd you just leave me, _Juri_?" she asks, sobbing on the next breath. Juri's arms wrap around her and she presses deeper, fury gone. Suyun was in the back of her mind, sweet and supportive but Juri was here, imposing and unclear and alluring as ever. She needed an answer, something, instructions on what _not_ to do to fuck this up.

"Did I do something, was something-" Yeonhee hates how she sounds and hates Juri more for being quick to answer, quick to stroke her hair.

"No, no. I know I didn't end it well but it wasn't your fault at all. It was mine and...and _this_," she says, gesturing to the room, the building in general. "We couldn't have been anything, it wouldn't have worked back then. And I-Yeonhee, you realize that when we were together, I...I was committing a crime every time I touched you. If anything happened, I would go to jail, yes, and you'd either be known as a depraved youth who let it happen or a victim. And I know you wouldn't have forgiven me for that."

Yeonhee shakes her head rapidly, pushing back.

"I needed you. I needed you so badly and you were just gone, why-and don't tell me it was because of your _conscience_."

"I don't think I can make up for it, Yeonhee," Juri finally says, and Yeonhee looks her in the eyes again. She's sincere, genuinely...lost. It's not a look Yeonhee likes, especially when she's trying not to be the crying mess. "I shouldn't have done what I did. It was short term help for a long term problem and it wasn't fair to you." 

Her voice is soft but it hurts and Yeonhee just nods.

"I'm guessing you treat her better than I treated you."

"I'm making sure of it," she says immediately, and sighs. The last ten minutes weren't the best example, but she-she was _trying_, she was doing what Juri never did and talking about it, making sure Suyun wasn't confused on what they were.

"Do you feel better now?"

Yeonhee looked up at her, wiping her eyes. It...it wasn't _all_ Juri's fault, she supposed. That didn't stop it from being shitty, but she did miss...

Juri blinks as she lets out a wheeze of a breath and grins in disbelief. It was-it was just so annoying.

"Unnie."

"Yeah?"

Yeonhee swallowed, glancing back at the door.

"I just...just one more time."

Juri inhales as she looks back into her eyes, settled.

"Yeonh-"

"Please kiss me."

**Author's Note:**

> Getting into Kpop was a real life decision I mean damn  
Um...Yeonhee and Suyun happily ever after? Maybe?  
I dunno also just marked this as underage because Korea’s age of consent is older that the US (as it probably should be honestly)  



End file.
